Purrecious Princess -MiraChat
by tigerlily3335
Summary: This is just a oneshot where Marinette helps Chat Noir, but Chat noir was worried for her. Hope you enjoy :) This is also on my WattPad account, haleyDyson0.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f69173d3e86e80ff9b11030149ef492d"The battle was hard. Hawkmoth had out done himself with this villain. She was ranting on and on about how she confessed and wasn't accepted so nothing should be accepted in this world. She erased everything with her large pencil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e47e1dee18a65f8de4d4aa44a000ba7f"Ladybug was nowhere in site. Chat Noir was protecting the citizens with all he had, while cracking jokes like crazy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24080cfe4848960a09e206fc57bee0b8""Just disappear already!" The Eraser yelled, her cheeks pink with frustration./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96bfb018bc4f82a89c07358415bac874""Not a chance pinky. I'm gonna stay here and work out the lead," Chat Noir said, thinking he was hilarious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e980cf8713bd6c489e7aee5b08335500"A vein popped out of her head, and she gruffed in rage, getting annoyed with the cat's puns./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="147d8d7fedbd68cf783ce5a7cb26f061"She leaped forth, the pencils sharp tip pointed at Chat Noir and she plunged at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d144ed612294199c40cd27564738ac3"Chat Noir dodged out of the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e5e54b7e186d3c20ebc351739b25315"He flicked his hair to the side and said, "I won't be you sharpener, you're gonna have to look else where and erase me from your memory." He smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d63819e6370c0130f1aece5d455e682"She was seething with anger and then calmed herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c00f8b675c179a1e0c4a87e8619678ba""You're right. I will erase you!" They went on into a sword-like fight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd8a5a819ca6f7952874edc64f844a24"Near by Marinette was looking on to the fight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a2647ffd65d54c0f40fc6004dc18bf5""Chat Noir needs me out there. Tikki where are you." Ever since Tikki found that book she has been spending time meditating at home while Marinette went to school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cebe67f08d5d22149671233ba7ca1d2"Tikki knew that it was important for her to be with Marinette at all times, but she knew that the villains that Hawkmoth have been creating have been getting stronger and stronger, and Marinette needed to unlock her hidden potential as soon as possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba865a0a930b93520a9918ef67b7eec9"But in situations like this when Marinette needed her more then ever, she didn't care about that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b9970f6165033a47600d31156e6d6a"A thought went through Marinette's mind. Maybe she can help Chat Noir while Tikki wasn't here. While she was Marinette and not Ladybug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8de1fba2e739473123efa15f03ae84a7"Marinette moved closer towards the fight, hiding behind the metropolitan cars and street signs that had fallen in the battles wake because their poles were erased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8113a50fc530696dde97704a82e321db"Marinette looked around and found a "Y" shaped stick and picked up a stone. She took out both of her hair ties and made her slingshot. Then she put the pedal to the metal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d869f2ff2b20de875a23e11ed680b31"As Chat Noir jumped and evaded the Erasers attacks, Marinette followed them and watched for and waited for the right moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="486d2847eb203bd564c6b4ccee2a038b""You really know how to prove a point!" Chat Noir joked as they fought. Marinette rolled her eyes. Even when she wasn't there he made his ridiculous puns./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba6c3778c610b2e1f29aa8ecd7a13696"When the Eraser pinned Chat Noir to the roof of a car Marinette found her chance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="954c06e69ec9e94ac4089d6dd3f6290d""Be gone you impossible kitty," she hollered with triumph, bringing her eraser to Chat's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a141d12aa123a2a2d78cad49829f561"Marinette aimed and prayed that it would hit. She released and, just like she hoped, the sharp rock hit the Eraser's hand and caused her to drop the pencil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d245fe0ae3dcf5858b5343d8a49876e""Bulls-eye!" Marinette cheered, catching the attention of Chat Noir's sharp hearing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e6ee4b7a7f03f5561dc8738e042a654"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ladybug/em, he thought. He smirked and kicked the Eraser in the gut while her eyes were looking at her surroundings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cf22ef6d8bdc60c03189b1f0a6f1b98"Chat Noir flipped himself up and scanned his surroundings. His piercing green eyes looked on to Marinette's blue bell eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="583a88ea5545db9da767483a3dfb41c5""Princess?" Chat Noir said confused. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bdadc6eb323fb3f947191c06e86e280""Chat, grab the pencil! The akuma is in there," Marinette yelled, grabbing another stone, while backing up to the building's alleyway to hid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7e3c1b82742984bc965909d16695df6"Chat Noir's eyes widened, but then focused on the akumatized victim and grabbed the fallen large pencil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="603d95c04565972baa9a1e1803b2b743"The Eraser held her stomach and stood up, seeing Chat Noir with her pencil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="650ab46b8fb978ef09d57a2c65f81738""RAAAAGHHH!" The Eraser threw a tantrum, repeatedly stating that that was her pencil, and to give it back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3118a0679958a5ccc7d24ce4ec9b91b""Not a chance! You're not shaving any of my nine lives away!" Chat Noir took his pole and jumped behind the next building./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da0b00e8aa8fb33c47920a676b0951d4""Grr, come back here you stupid cat!" The Eraser followed Chat Noir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a6f61ff15323a2b5787249701614152"Marinette was glad that she didn't have to use the second stone she prepared. She sighed in relief and made her way towards her house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e7d2882a291bb58e99aa76ab17f0d86"* * *(Later on) * * */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9669644fca6bb719a1f908f1312261b""Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said as the bumped fist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1b164fa3a97bd016c724541f1556b2e""Sorry that I was late Chaton." Ladybug apologized to Chat Noir as they were about to separate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f32ed38197ac9557bb123b3a92284f83"Chat Noir was flabbergasted. It was rare that she started the conversation after a fight. "No need for an apology My Lady," Chat waved her off. "A remarkable citizen should be thanked instead, she really helped me in a tough spot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c49233333697b610d05d1f28f19a1a6"Ladybug pretended to look shocked and asked, "oh, and do you know this citizen?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c51ff126932568d74b677b931dd0ac3b"Chat Noir looked at Ladybug for a moment, then said, "Yes, she was the one that helped me with the Evillustrator, Marinette, you sent me a photo of her. Do you remember her?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bad5270f5ce7830310bd2077928fe07a"Ladybug was surprised that Chat Noir remembered her to such great detail. Ladybug nodded and stated, "oh yeah, I remember her. She was the cutie with the flower shirt and impeccable style."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b91cd2fe33bcaa5bab11e8ec293bf53"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*Beep* *Beep*/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34e1e9f0af3bb510f2ff4c0702167d67""Ah, I got to go, see you later Chat Noir." Ladybug yo-yoed out of there, her blue hair waved in the wind freely, not in it's usual pigtails./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8925a0664bce50e03b4105fc262a13c6"As Ladybug gave herself the last pull over her home and dropped in onto her bed, transforming back to Marinette, she sighed and curled up with her white cat pillow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="983d994309d206d55d54f2c63509329b""What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki asked, sounding concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b187741a3f5813534409218022ab207a"Marinette peeked her face out and looked at her kwamii. "It's just that, today was a really close call Tikki, and I know that we need to unlock our new powers soon, but if you're not with me, then things like today will happen more often."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74fb5a058b4c913279c535d313876dbb"Tikki was concerned with Marinette, but she heard a tapping on the ceiling door and she hid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94922d7a2f125864e71dfde0f870669e"Marinette looked up at the window to see a white paper. She quickly shoot up and read the words on the paper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b70b9742c6f19353ed2f67612a2561e7"Come out please,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3033859e9ad8d0c8a3cd4b60207b36d7"~em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chat Noir./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b15b80fe807b39ac7639c26ee541120"Marinette grabbed a shawl to throw over her shoulders. She went out onto the terrace and saw the sun setting, and a blond haired mischievous superhero sitting on her railing watching it set, waiting for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a0939ca38864d7a95dcf005de4e8c5d"Marinette walked up next to the black cat and rested her elbows on the railing, looking at Paris's sunset./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52163a4f2d28870e165712a0a734e2a7"Chat didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the sunset, though his face was showing that he was perplexed on what to say to Marinette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1335175f5c56af99c66f0a4af6a1d60"Marinette took the chance to see where his feelings were, "I guess you've come to make your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"point/em." Marinette tried to poke at his humorous side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6bb9e861779e843a46aeb640c229748"Chat's eyes stayed locked on the sun, though Marinette could see a slight smirk crawl onto his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dc764eff2a58f254d7b308294c3c9f9"Marinette didn't know why Chat wasn't looking at her. She sighed and placed her chin on her palm, waiting for him to speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e135634426a922c7dc36d7706d033588""That was dangerous, you know," Chat Noir finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ae51a84b6bd29555d242ab350e75184"Marinette rolled her eyes. As Ladybug she had been in the mouth of a T-Rex, falling from more than five hundred feet, and piloted a dragon. Throwing a rock at a akumatized victims hand was nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="295258d238974c9be20c74a716de3b9b""It wasn't that bad Chat Noir, all I did was slingshot a rock at her hand, which I'm surprised hit her hand, I'm usually super clumsy-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b75c7f64e2587073c28314d33472764e""That's not the point, Marinette!" Chat Noir said suddenly, cutting Marinette off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5497c417e50eb47dc8b4be3b140b4faf"Marinette looked shocked, eyes wide at Chat Noir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14e5c0f434844a4b302716610e38b3ef"His gleaming cat eyes, filled with worry, stared right back at Marinette's blue orbs, filled with confusion, "you are so much more important than you realize Marinette. If you go missing, your parents and friends will worry about you so much. You shouldn't put yourself in danger like that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6403ce00f116d980bcb4acdb999997e6"Chat Noir gleamed at Marinette, step off the railing and placing his hands on her shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93def763fe02937d55f5daace17804e4""You are irreplaceable to everyone. You shouldn't put yourself in danger like that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9449db00cd040ed075087c3b840c60a1"Marinette continuously looked at the black cat's wistful eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7df1e621946891bf627ed54bac7a1086"She understood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d4e6aafa0ba63380ad9dff4a9717218"She placed her hand on Chat's, and said, "Chaton, I will always save as many people as I can. Even if it's a black cat that worries too much." Marinette looked at Chat and smiled. She let go of his hand and faced herself towards the fallen sunset./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52d2f605012479794d3c82c1220b1ee5""The city of Paris is filled with different kinds of dangers each day. I don't want to back away from them just because of fear of failure," oem style="box-sizing: border-box;"r because I'm not Ladybug/em, Marinette thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79175534531359fad9e7b5995291653b"She turned to the green eyed hero, "Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts, at least that is what the teacher taught us today," Marinette thought back on it and she believed that was a quote by Winston Churchill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a67eb5acead239651256725d5c51039e""So I'm not going to let the fear of striking out keep me from fighting the fears." Marinette spoke with such dignity and courage that is shocked Chat Noir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89d9501b30d301765e1d41ad8552596e"What he say from Marinette, well at least when he was Adrien, was a shy girl, but with inner strength when the time calls for it, like when Darkblade attacked and Marinette was running for class representative ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df111c88b589cc80b6cc21b9f83b9fa0"Chat Noir looked at Marinette with amazement. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yeah, I knew it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3623ef13e2d0dcc452da42cbd27abed"Chat Noir placed his clawed hand on Marinette's shoulder, turning her around to face him. Marinette looked up at Chat Noir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ee14da03d3a024c5716f8b362a94e3a"Chat Noir placed his hand in Marinette's free hair, that wasn't in its usual up-do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26f0fd0942d0becee480b0156b6e2bcf""You are really amazing you know that Princess," Chat mumbled in a breathy voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f21f026c7db07ff1770b24b5ba4a4ed"He lifted Marinette's head so that her eye would look at him, placing his other hand on her lower back. She stood close to him, her hands at her side, not knowing what to do out of shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8da39ad9f2ebbbf747d14ba64ef9db20"He leaned in closer, but didn't go in for a kiss. He just stayed there, in the little terrace, staring at Marinette's blue bell eyes that were the same as another. Filled with the same determination, bravery, and ferocity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e58949e29ce11cc7bd8cbcc7c3dcf102"Marinette placed her hands on his abdomen, slightly pushing him away, a small blush bloomed on her freckled cheeks. "Chaton. . ."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cae786c89ab40273d3e6d897da3da6b3"Chat seemed come back to his senses, understanding that he was unseemly close to her, closer then even friends are allowed to be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="210685379ae03c56e987b72348471ea2"He stepped back, a blush spread across his cheeks, hidden by his mask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94c885982645a79a40990a4992f2596f""Yes, well, I just wanted to let you know that you are purrecious, Purrincess." The cat mused, and smiled sheepishly at Marinette, who giggled at his appropriate pun and alliteration./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a886c80cbbd30b546c1ce1132d001cea""Silly kitty." /p


End file.
